


Sunshine and Puppies

by Foxberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Park AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Marco take their new corgi pup to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon inspired by AA saying that Eremarco was like sunshine and puppies, and encouraged by [Maxxie's art](http://maxxiegalaxy.tumblr.com/post/118361139762/because-eren-and-puppies-will-always-be-better).
> 
> Posted late at night without a whole lot of proofing. B)

The smell of freshly cut grass meets Eren’s nose when he rolls and bumps into Marco’s chest. He laughs heartily and pushes himself away to roll over again, followed by the happily yapping corgi pup running around them. She barks -- unsure of where to run -- and chooses to stumble through the grass after Eren rolling away. He stops rolling to rest on his belly, allowing her to catch up.

Marco watches with a thoughtful smile on his face. A smile that Eren thinks looks just like the way the sun feels as it dances across his skin through the shade of the trees -- warm and bright and always welcome. 

Marco sits up and crosses his legs, pulling out a camera from his jacket pocket and bringing it to his eye. In his viewfinder, he sees Eren resting his chin on his hand, closing his eyes as he smiles. The moment looks so peaceful that Marco hesitates for a moment. He takes a deep breath and takes the shot of Eren and their new puppy, Abigail. 

“Oh, who’s my little princess?” Eren coos and leans down to rub noses with the excitable puppy facing him. Her little tail wags and her stubby feet paw at the ground. He rolls over onto his back and she bursts into running before pouncing upon his chest. “Oh no! She’s got me.” He raises his hands above his head defensively. 

Watching on, Marco didn’t know who was cuter. The adorable, chuckling goof that had spent all morning rolling around and staining his white t-shirt, or the sweet, precious ball of fur that was now licking that goof’s face as he giggles. He hopes he never has to choose.

Eren rolls towards him then, noticing Marco’s silence. He yips and whines like their new puppy and works his way into Marco’s lap, resting his head on his legs. He peers up with bright, green eyes and pouts. “I need attention.”

“Do you?” Marco asks, lifting his hands up as if unsure of what to do with the man with his head behind his thighs. Though, he was starting to have ideas. 

“Mmhmm.” Eren nods. He sputters suddenly as Abigail runs over him, trying to wiggle her way into Marco’s lap. “Abbie!” Eren exclaims through the bursts of laughter at her enthusiasm. “He’s mine! All his attention is mine, sweetie.”

Abigail stumbles down from Marco’s lap and continues to run around him, nudging at his legs and pawing at him like she’s trying to pull his hands down to pet her. She parks herself by his side and pushes her nose against his thigh. She whines again at him.

“Uh huh, Abbie,” Eren pipes up and nuzzles himself further into Marco’s lap. “He’s going to give me attention first.” He mimics her whines and yips to compete with her. 

Marco sighs at both their petty attempts to get something out of him. He takes a breath and scratches them both on the head in defeat. “No more fighting over me, you two. I can’t handle it.” Abbie leans her head into the scratching while Eren sighs ever so slightly, closing his eyes, as Marco massages down his neck.

Eren pushes himself up and leans close to Marco’s face. Marco can feel his breath against his cheek. His gaze alternates staring between Eren’s eyes and the way his lips sit parted, just asking for Marco to lean in to taste them. Eren smiles and reaches out to stroke and cup Marco’s cheek. The touch feels warm against his skin. He closes his eyes and lets himself be drawn forward to meet Eren’s lips against his.

Eren has his way of being cautious. His lips brush past Marco’s at first, almost too soft and teasing, before he presses against him again and again with a delicate care he never seems to take with anything else. Marco hums his approval and delves his hands into Eren’s hair, pulling him closer. Eren’s tongue plays across his lips ever so slightly before they part, Marco finishing with a slow nibble on Eren’s lower lip. Short but sweet.

Eren raises his eyebrows and inclines his head forward. “This means I win, right?” His hand still lingers on Marco’s cheek, thumb tenderly across it. Marco turns his head to place a delicate kiss upon Eren’s palm.

“Yeah.” Marco huffs a laugh and leans forward to rest his forehead against Eren’s. Their noses are almost close enough to touch. They sit like this in silence for moments, lips parting at the potential of more tender kisses but lingering in the air of sweet possibility. Both of them could have sat here for hours, blissfully without a word between them, if the world let them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here]().
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
